


Thanks For Being That For Me

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Fluff, Trans Huey Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: There are tense feelings between Louie and his mom after she grounds him. Huey (whose name is Holly here) steps in to save her baby brother’s relationship with their mom
Relationships: Della Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Thanks For Being That For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing a trans character! Yay!! ^_^ ^_^

Holly knocked on Louie’s door. Technically, it was her room too so she could’ve just went in, but she’d heard Louie crying. She didn’t want to invade his privacy if he didn’t want to talk.

“Who is it?” Louie asked from the other side of the door.

“It’s me,” Holly replied, “Can I come in?”

Holly could hear Louie sniffle and wipe his tears before he answered, “Yeah.”

She went in, finding her brother curled up in bed. 

“How you doing?”

“Fine.” Louie sniffled again.

Holly climbed onto Louie’s bed, leaning over him so she could see his face. His eyes were red. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You know I’m—“ Louie blinked rapidly, swiping at his beak. “You know I’m sorry, right?” he asked, “I didn’t mean to make you all disappear.”

Holly sighed. “I know. You didn’t mean it,” she said, rubbing his arm soothingly, “But you should’ve known better.”

Louie scowled at the wall.

“How many times has Uncle Scrooge told us not to mess with time?”

Louie’s scowl deepened.

Holly kept rubbing his arm. “We still love you, Louie. You need to know that.”

Louie scoffed, “Not Mom.”

Holly blinked. She gave Louie’s arm a squeeze. “Of course Mom loves you. She wouldn’t have punished you if she didn’t.”

“It’s not that,” Louie said,” It’s...” His scowl faded and he sighed. “It’s just that... she... She just got back and the first thing she does is ground me. I mean, it’s great that she’s alive and here and all, but... I don’t even know her.” Louie spoke with a sad kind of bitterness. “She left before we hatched.”

Holly was quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say. She knew exactly how Louie felt. She’d felt the same way after all. But Holly didn’t hold onto things the way Louie did. She was more of a ‘forgive and forget’ person, and maybe she forgave a little too easily, but she had no need to hang onto hurt.

“Louie,” she started, the words finally coming to her, “people make mistakes. Sometimes they make really big mistakes. Like Mom did. And like you did today.”

A look of understanding suddenly flashed across Louie’s face.

“Mom left us, yes. But she didn’t mean to leave us for so long. And now she’s here and we have the chance to bond with her.”

“Yeah, but—“ Louie stopped.

“But what?” Holly encouraged.

Louie picked at the threads of his bedsheets. “But it’s so hard. Whenever I try to spend time with her, I just... get so angry.” He groaned, dragging his hand down his beak. “It’s not fair it’s so easy for you and Dewey.”

“Easy? It’s been anything but easy! Especially for Dewey,” Holly proclaimed, upset Louie would think such a thing.

Louie frowned up at her. “Dewey? What are you talking about? He’s loved Mom all his life.”

“Because he didn’t want to hate her.”

Recognition lit up Louie’s face.

“He didn’t want to hate her, so he bottled up his angry feelings. And when Mom showed up, those feelings threatened to come out, so he pushed them down even further. You’ve noticed how he’s trying so hard to smile around her, haven’t you?”

Slowly, Louie nodded. He has noticed, it just didn’t dawn on him.

Holly adjusted her seating, keeping her hand on Louie’s shoulder. “You know what? I think you should tell Mom how you’re feeling.” Louie glared at her, but she wasn’t phased. “It’d help a lot.”

“No,” Louie immediately said

“Louie, what did you do with Uncle Donald when there was a problem?”

Louie sighed, “Talked to him.”

“Exactly.”

“But Mom isn’t Uncle Donald.”

“No, she isn’t and she’s not going to replace him. But you want to have a relationship with her, right?”

Louie didn’t say anything, but his silence spoke for him.

“Then you should talk to her.”

Louie looked at her. “Right now?”

Holly nodded. “If not now, then when?”

Louie was quiet. Then slowly and hesitantly, he got out of bed. He looked nervously at the door. He looked at Holly.

Holly smiled at him.

He breathed in deeply, gathering his courage. Then left their room.

Holly got comfy and waited.

* * *

An hour passed before Louie came back. Holly wrote in her Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. When Louie did come back, there was a grin on his face.

Holly smiled. “How’d it go?”

Louie jumped up and sat on her desk, despite knowing how much Holly hated it when he did that. This time, she made an exception.

“It went really well,” he replied, “We talked for a long time. And she was really understanding. And...”

“And?” Holly prompted.

Louie’s grin grew bigger. “She loves me.”

Holly shook her head. “I told you she did, Louie.”

“I know you did, but,” Louie wiped at a tear in his eye, grinning so wide it looked like his beak might break. “But now I know that.”

Holly gave his leg a pat. “I’m happy you’re happy.”

“I am,” Louie said, “It’s thanks to you. For making me go talk to her.”

Holly smiled. “You’re welcome.” She thought that was the end of their conversation, but then Louie continued.

“Thanks for everything, actually,” he started, “You’ve always been there. Always. And, well, when we were finished talking, Mom hugged me. For a second, I could’ve sworn it was you. So... just... thanks for being that for me.”

Holly’s heart swelled. Louie got off of her desk and faced her.

“I love you, sis.” He hugged her.

Holly’s heart absolutely soared. She hugged Louie back. 

“You’re welcome, Lou. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm? How was that? Like it? Feel free to comment! I love getting feedback.   
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
